Parental Supervision
by Ember Sorenson
Summary: England is fed up with America. The meetings are never productive and it's usually his fault. But who would he listen to? A visitor from a long time ago may just do the trick...
1. Chapter 1

"Why can't America just pay attention? He's always blabbing, that bloody idiot," England muttered under his breath as he walked back to the hotel he was staying at. There had been a world meeting that day and America was being obnoxious as always. "He's always getting off topic, or taking over the meeting. Why won't he listen? Bloody wanker, I don't understand. I raised him better…"

The nation sighed as he closed his room's door behind him. "Who would he listen too?" he thought while he took off his shoes and suit jacket. "Germany? Probably not… Japan just agrees with whatever he says…" he loosened his tie and sat on his bed. "He wouldn't listen to China. Russia… no. I'm not talking to him about this…"

Going through the possibilities in his head, he lay down on his mattress. After a few seconds, his eyes snapped open and he immediately sat up. "Oh… of course!"

The next day, Arthur arrived at the meeting, tired having not slept much the night before. He took his seat next to Germany and sighed. Hopefully help will be here soon.

"Alright! Let's get down to business!" America shouted, slamming his papers on the table. England winced. "First! Referring to yesterday's meeting; Japan, I'll help you because I'm the hero!" The blonde nation jabbed his thumb at himself and praising himself. "On the other hand, we should all-"

Suddenly, the doors swung open and a tall, bronze colored woman with jet black hair and rich brown eyes entered the room. She had on a tan dress and mocassins. Her long hair was in a braid and five feathers were strung in her hair. Her eyes were full of intensity and it didn't take long for her to lock eyes with America. "Alfred F. Jones! Sit your rear in your chair now!" She demanded, pointing at the empty seat.

"Native America?!" they all exclaimed, their eyes wide. It was long thought that she was dead, disappeared.

"Sit down now young man! It's time you learned to be humble."

"Mooooom!" America whined, his face turning a bright red with embarrassment at being lectured in front of everyone.

"MOM?!" This shocked everyone. Their jaws dropped as they stared at the mother-son interaction.

"Don't argue with me, Alfred. Just listen. You're not hosting this meeting, France is. Let him be in control."

When the nation hesitated, the woman stepped forward, took his ear between her finger and thumb and pulled him into his chair. She looked at France with a nod. "You have the floor, Francis."

"Merci mon ami! It is good to see you again, Georgianna!" the flashy nation stood and gave his dear friend a firm handshake before taking his position.

During the whole meeting, Alfred did not speak a single word. Native America sat there, listening intently and keeping an eye on her son. Her eyes darted across the whole table, seeing all the nations staring at her. She knew that they thought she had been dead. She knew that she had surprised them. A smile of pleasure was constantly playing at the corners of her mouth.

When the meeting finally ended, multiple people came up to the former nation. They shook her hands, telling her that they were glad to see her again. Some who had never seen her before expressed how honored they were to finally meet her. She just nodded, sometimes even smiled.

Germany cleared his throat and shook her hand. "It is good to see you alive, Native. I was afraid you had… disappeared."

"I'm aware. That's alright." Native America responded, nodding her head.

"So what brought you here?"

"I had received a cry for help from Alfred's father."

"And who… would that be…?" Germany asked, even though he had a pretty good idea.

"Arthur of course."

Everyone stopped and looked at Arthur who was still in his seat, looking down at the table, blushing madly. "FATHER?!"

"Wh-why are you all so surprised? I did tell you I raised him. That's not news to anyone here." Arthur stuttered.

"Ve~!" Italy exclaimed, coming up to the former empire. "But you never told us Native America was his mother! You never said you had a lover."

Arthur rolled his eyes and looked away. "Of course she was! We were married."

"MARRIED?!"

It was Native America's turn to roll her eyes. "Of course you didn't tell them we were married. I should have expected that. Anyway, yes. We were married. We had two children together; Matthew and Alfred. Speaking of which, did any of you notice Matthew sitting over there?" She pointed at the lonely nation sitting in his chair, holding his bear. He had not spoken a word the whole meeting, or as far as anyone knew, his voice was so quiet, even if he did speak, no one would have heard.

Everyone paused and awkwardly looked down and shook their heads, some rubbed the back of their necks.

Native America put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "That's what I thought. Looks like some things need to change at these meetings. Expect me at the next one. Maybe even the rest of them." She huffed and spun to leave the room. As she was exiting, she passed a tall and green eyed man in the hall way.

As they passed each other there was a sudden cold feeling and there was a tension in the air like no other.

"Hola muchacha. It is good to see you," the man said, no sincerity in his voice at all.

The woman stopped and turned to face him. "Don't pretend, Antonio. It only makes your hate more noticeable. We all know you're a murderer."

He raised an eyebrow and growled. "I'm not the one labeled a 'savage'."

She narrowed his eyes at him. She opened her mouth to say something but shook her head and left. It wasn't worth it.

As she was going down the stairs of the building Native America was going through her mind of the things that needed to change. She was known for being very well organized and for being very calm in the most hectic of situations. As she was thinking, she was suddenly wrapped in a hug and almost crushed.

"Thought you would leave without saying 'Ni hao'?" A familiar voice said with delight.

Native America actually smiled at this point and laughed a little. "Of course not, Yao. Forgive me. I had a lot on my mind."

He released her and smiled. "It is alright! Oh it is so good to see you again! Where have you been, Hehe?"

She shrugged and brought her braid over her shoulder and started fiddling with it casually. "I've been at my house fixing it. Also, I went to visit a few members of my family however small it is these days."

China gave her a sad smile. "And? How are they? I haven't spoken with Inuit in years."

"They're doing well. Inuit is doing just fine. He's fairing better than the others. Inca is still not as strong as he once was but I don't think he'll ever be."

He nodded. "I understand. Why didn't come and visit Asia?"

"Hmm? To be honest, I thought you were far too busy, because even thought you're an ancient, you're still a nation. You don't as much leisure time as i do..."

China just laughed and shook his head. "You're always welcome. If I am busy I will drop everything. It is no big deal."

Native America smiled at her good friend. She had known China for a long time and they got along famously. He was an ancient as was she so that was what started their friendship. "I'll remember that, Yao. Thank you." Looking at the sun she frowned slightly. "I have to go. However, do you want to get together anytime soon?"

"Anytime works for me. You name it and I'll be there, aru."

"Then how about tomorrow for supper?"

"Sounds good. Why don't you come to my place and I'll cook a big meal." Yao said with a big smile.

Native America just chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Alright. I'm up for that. I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano Vargas wasn't the brightest one. Never was and probably never would be. Lovino knew this, but when his little brother came into Spain's hotel room to tell him some bit of nation gossip, he couldn't believe the level of idiocy his brother was at.

"Native America was at the meeting today!" Feliciano announced upon entering the room.

Lovino had been munching on a ripe and raw tomato. When his brother entered with this bit of information, he choked on his tomato and coughed repeatedly to be able to breathe again. Tears were clouding his vision by the time he had been able to inhale clearly and so his brother looked like a blue and tan blur with red. "Are you serious, Feliciano?!"

Italy furrowed his brow, concerned for his brother who just had a choking spasm right in front of him. "Ve~. Of course." He perked up quite a bit with what he said next. "It was so cool! She came in and forced America to sit down and let France talk and she and England were married and-"

Lovino grabbed his brother's shoulders roughly and shook him. "You idiot! Spain was at that meeting!"

Feliciano tilted his head, obviously clueless. "So? He's always at the meetings..."

Lovino released his brother, cursing loudly as he retrieved his jacket and slipped his shoes on. "I'm leaving for a bit. Tell that jerk I'll be back. I'm just going for a walk. Don't do anything stupid, idiot, you hear me?" With that, the southern Italian left, slamming the door behind him.

Native America was reading in the hotel cafe, enjoying the quiet and sipping from a cup of coffee. She had finally had time to relax. Before, she was scolding Alfred about needing to be quieter and more humble and to let others speak before him. The whole time she was lecturing him, Alfred had been looking down and turning red, feeling rather ashamed.

The native shook her head and sighed. She thought that Arthur had raised him better. But that was the thing. Arthur had raised him. She had forgiven him a long time ago for leaving her but she imagined that raising the rowdy child on his own would have been difficult. He would have had to divide his attention between both boys and his work. That would have not been easy...

"Georgianna, you idiot!"

A familiar voice snapped Native America out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Romano, or Lovino Vargas, marching toward her. He looked red as the tomatoes he love to eat so much and she could practically see the steam pouring from his ears. She had no idea what he was so upset about but she chuckled. South Italy always made her laugh. "Lovino! I am glad to see you. It has been a long time!"

"You dumba**!" He said, slamming his hands on the table. "What were you thinking, going to the meeting?! Are you trying to die?"

The smaller nation was taken aback by his harsh language and actions and stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "What are you talking about? Trying to get killed?"

Lovino rolled his eyes and sat across from her, fingers drumming on the table impatiently. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Spain. I know your relationship. I was there when your history played out. I know what happened. He could kill you."

Native America just chuckled, pleased by her friend's concern. "Lovino, you truly are caring, despite how rude you act." Clearing her throat he shook her head. "No, I was well aware of Antonio's presence at the meeting. I wasn't worried about him hurting me. I'm a nation. Kind of. He can't kill me. Yet... Stop worrying about it Lovino. Please, don't trouble yourself with me."

A waiter came over and placed a coffee in front of Lovino who looked at him curiously before sipping from it. He grunted at the ancient nation. "Whatever, jerk." He ignored Native America's chuckle and looked in his coffee, uninterested in it though. "So where have you been?" He spoke softer this time. His attitude had changed from its typical harsh, rude manor to being softer and quieter. "I missed talking to you. You were the only one who would listen to me complain about jerk face Spain."

Native America smiled softly at her younger friend. It wasn't often that she got to see Lovino calm down, it was much more rare for others to see him this calm. "I was at home. If you missed me, you should have visited."

Lovino looked up at her from his coffee with a look that said it all. "You know I couldn't. I'm risking it coming to see you now."

She sighed, knowing he was right. "Yes, I know. Goodness, why does he have to be pig headed and-"

"A jerk?"

She chuckled again this time not as happily. "Yes, why does he have to be a jerk?"

Suddenly a voice broke their conversation. "Romano?!"

Romano winced and shrunk back in his seat a little. "Speaking of the devil..."

Spain came over to them, seeming angrier than when he lost North America to England. "What are you doing here?! Why are you with the savage?!"

"Because I can be, you jerk." Romano retorted, glaring at his boss. "I'm busy talking to a friend, not a savage."

Antonio looked at Native America with distain and sniffed. "Well I'm sorry to break up this little friend reunion but I need you to come with me, Lovino. Let's go."

"I'd rather stay here." Lovino argued.

Antonio gave Lovino a look that actually frightened the nation but he would never tell anyone. Antonio then left, spinning on his heel.

"He's such an idiot..." Lovino muttered. He looked at his friend and shook his head.

"ROMANO!"

Lovino winced again and put some money on the table to pay for the coffee. "I'll talk to you again." With that he left.

A/N okay, so Spain is a jerk... I know that he is a really happy guy in Hetalia. Don't worry. We'll get to happier Spain. But for right now, he HATES Native America. There is a reason to their hate though. That will hopefully be explained later. By the way! Thanks so much for following my story guys! You are all way too nice! More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay, so I feel a need to explain something. My sister (FromNikiWithLove) has been posting one shots of NA and the Hetalia characters. Recently she received a negative review saying that her story was racist and that NA was totally not right, etc. My sister and I are both Native American. We are using the native words that we know. Which means that the native words that you will be seeing are going to be mainly Creek, also known as Muskogee, words. We apologize if you don't like our stories. But if you don't like it, then don't read it.

I would like to thank you for all the awesome reviews and views! It means so much to me when I see that so many people have looked at my story, and it's the same when I see that people are following my story and have favorited it. I love reading reviews! Thank you so much!

The meeting the next day went without incident. Which was abnormal. America didn't say much, Canada was actually acknowledged, and no one fought. It was all thanks to Native America. She was a very well organized woman whose demeanor demanded respect. She kept everything on track and made sure everyone got to speak, including Spain. That day the meeting actually ended on time! A lot of the nations were still in the good moods that they came in, some were happy to actually get things done, and all were relieved with how smoothly everything went.

"I would like to thank you for your presence, Georgianna," Germany said while shaking her hand.

"You're very welcome, Ludwig. It seems like I've been needing to come for a while." the Native replied with a nod.

"Ja. Very much so. You did a very good job."

She chuckled. "Organization is just what I do best."

Ludwig just shook his head with a small smile on his lips. "Oh by the way, I spoke with Gilbert yesterday. He is very glad to know that you're still alive and he wants to get together sometime soon."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thank you Ludwig. Have a nice day."

"You too."

Native America waved farewell to her friend before catching England and America by the collars and forcing them back inside the meeting room. Matthew was still there in his seat and she forced the two to sit next to him and closed the large doors behind her.

"Georgianna, what's going on?" England asked, adjusting the collar of his shirt. His ex-wife had almost choked him when she yanked him back into the room.

"We need to discuss a few things," the woman announced, taking her seat.

"Like what?" America asked.

"If I am to be attending these meetings from now on, a few things have to be worked out."

England started coughing, choking on his own saliva. "From now on?! You're attending the rest of them?!" To be honest, he didn't know why he was so surprised. He should have known that this was going happen when he asked her to come in the first place.

"Yes. I don't care if you don't like it, it has to happen. From what I've been told, the meetings before were basically pointless and nothing but arguing happened."

"We got things done!" Albert whined. "It just took a while."

"Exactly."

Arthur sighed, knowing that he couldn't change her mind. "Okay fine, what do we need to work out?"

She looked at each of them, deciding how she should phrase her sentence. "You're going to start acting like a family again."

More coughing from England. "What are you saying?! You wan to get married again?!"

Native America shook her head. "That's not at all what I'm saying. That would be your decision anyway. What I'm saying is that you need to act nicer to each other. Alfred, you need to acknowledge your brother. You're becoming like your father; dismissive and conceited."

"That was rather rude, Georgianna."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You should be happy. I could have used other words to describe you."

"You're too kind..." England muttered.

America's eye twitched as they spoke. He felt insulted. Being compared to England was pretty much and insult to him. "I. Am. NOTHING. Like him." Every word was filled with a toxic hate. "Nothing. The only thing we have in common is family. That's it." He got up and started to walk out, but his mother stopped him again.

"Antinanco (Eagle of the Sun)," his mother said in a darker tone. The use of his native name made him stop. She never used that name in front of his father unless she was furious... "Sit down. Now."

America sighed but sat down, not wanting to risk his mother's rage.

Native America looked at him with a slightly angry expression. "You and your father are much more alike than you think. Now that's not necessarily a bad thing. As long as you don't get his bad habits and his dreary demeanor. Also, you will treat him with the respect he deserves. After all, he did raise you by himself."

"Fine. I'm sorry." Alfred grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And grow up. You're acting like a child."

He huffed and looked away from his mother. She just smiled and chuckled as he only proved her point. Then she turned her attention to her other child.

Matthew was sitting quietly as always, holding his bear, Kuma. Kuma was sleeping in his lap while he stroked the bear's white fur.

"Matthew as far as I can tell, you're doing just fine," Native America said with a smile.

"Thanks Mom. I try," he said quietly a soft smile on his face.

She nodded and turned to Arthur who was brooding in his chair. "Arthur, you need to stop constantly yelling at Alfred. He's your son. I know discipline is important but it doesn't have to always be yelling."

"Bother, Ann. Alright fine. I'll work on it."

Georgianna smiled and stood. "Thank you. Now I have to go. I made an appointment with a friend and I can't be late. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Arthur frowned at her. "Who?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?" She asked innocently.

"Ann, who are you meeting up with?"

The former nation frowned, getting slightly frustrated with him. He didn't have to be so nosey. "Yao, if you must know. We've got some catching up to do."

England bristled but didn't let it show. "Alright. Have fun."

She paused a moment before turning and leaving.

England didn't understand why he was slightly irritated with the fact that his ex-wife was hanging out with Yao. It was his idea for the divorce, he shouldn't be concerned. But... He couldn't help it...


End file.
